


咖啡和百香果汁

by Chercy03



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chercy03/pseuds/Chercy03
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Kudos: 5





	咖啡和百香果汁

森内贵宽昨天在山下亨家过的夜。

两人选好了一部电影，森内被山下亨半抱在怀里，空调冷气开得很大，驱逐夏日拥抱的黏腻感。电影剧情实在平淡无味，但谁都不想费心再另换一部。所以片尾开始播放的时候，森内已经靠在山下亨肩上睡着了。吉他手隔着他宽松体恤拍了拍“洗漱睡觉吧”森内海獭摇头，右手上下揉着长了点肉的脸颊，含混不清地嘟哝什么几点了电影结束了这样的话。也不等山下亨回答，起身径直走到卫生间。

洗漱结束回到卧室的时候，森内显然还没从上一觉清醒，坐在床边愣着发呆。山下亨从另一边躺到床上，发出微不可闻的一生叹气，起身一把把森内搂到怀里。

第二天是森内先醒，半睁着眼睛看到自己一条腿搭在山下亨身上，毫无愧疚但还是放轻了动作把腿挪下来起身下地。窗帘大概是昨晚没拉好，缝隙里的阳光过分耀眼，站在深色木制地板上光裸的双脚和脚踝被阳光舔舐，蒙着浅浅的光。

洗过澡森内给两人准备早餐。三明治做的轻车熟路，搭配一个熟透的牛油果。想着给他的吉他手做杯咖啡。他也不会太复杂的，正好山下亨家也没有鼓手那样专业的机器和繁复的操作步骤，仅仅一个使用便利的胶囊咖啡机，加水放胶囊一气呵成。正要加奶进咖啡，吉他手刚洗完澡湿漉漉地从背后环住他的腰，鼻尖蹭了蹭他还没全干的刚修剪过的发梢处，大金毛犬一样。山下亨很隐秘地喜欢两人身上带有相同的洗发水和沐浴露味道，淡淡的，不像森内live也会喷的香水那样持久的香气，不像半夜和朋友聚餐带回的一身酒精和香烟味，只是属于他们两个人宅在公寓某个角落的温和气息。然后他回答森内举起牛奶盒的无声询问“咖啡不加奶，加奶你喝不了。”

两人吃过早餐，不急着收拾餐桌。山下亨靠着沙发随手摆弄吉他，“一会儿做点什么？”森内喝光玻璃杯里最后一口百香果汁，冲山下亨挑眉“听你弹吉他。”

山下亨低头扫了两下和弦，森内猫一样悄声走过去，两人一样金色混着褪色后的黑发交缠在一起，他们交换一个咖啡混合百香果汁味的吻。


End file.
